


Couch Lessons

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Kissing, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex on Furniture, Smart Is The New Sexy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Old short Fic I resurrected from my tumblr.Tails goes to visit his teacher Vanilla and gets an overview for an upcoming test...Yeah, ok they fuck on her couch. This fic is older and not the standard of quality I have now.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Vanilla the Rabbit
Series: Lewd Tails Fic Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681138
Kudos: 3





	Couch Lessons

Tails wasn't sure what to make of his teacher calling him to stay at the end of the class nor was he sure what to think of her telling him to come to her house after school. His fears were assuaged when Ms. Rabbit opened her front door and smiled at him.

"Ah Miles~ you came. Come in! Come in. Settle yourself down."

Tails walked into Ms. Rabbit's living room. It was bare but pretty in it's own way. His teacher on the other hand seemed to fill up the whole place. The fox couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Her tight dress made it so her breast look fit to burst out of their confinements. 

"Tea?" asked Ms. Rabbit, holding up a cup of the stuff to him.

"Um. No thank you Ms. Rabbit." declined Tails, sitting down in one of the teachers many comfortable chairs.

"Please call me Vanilla, Miles. 'Ms. Rabbit' is just so, _formal_. Would you like it if I called you "Mr. Prower?" she asked him.

"Oh. I suppose not. Very well then Vanilla, what exactly did you call me to your house for?" Tails asked back.

Ms. Rabbit, Vanilla Tails reminded himself, smiled over her cup of tea. She sipped it thoughtfully for a few moments before setting the cup down.

"Miles, I know that you are a very smart boy, the smartest student in all my classes in fact. It should be obvious as to why you are here."

Tails thought fast. He knew this trick. When a teacher didn't tell you right away what they were accusing of doing, they could often catch you into confessing things that were not even related to the current investigation The safe bet was to play dumb and not not play along with her. On the other hand, he did have a good idea on what she was referring to. He figured he might as well ask since he would have to at some point in the future anyway. 

"Is it because of my grades?" he ventured.

"See? You are still a smart boy~ Yes Miles, your grades have been flawless during your entire academic career, in fact there was some talk about bumping you up to the college level this year, but your parents insisted that you have a normal education. But you haven't been paying attention in class like you normally do for the past few months. Why is that Miles?" Vanilla asked him.

Tails squirmed looking down at his shoes so that he didn't have to look his teacher in the eye. And to stop himself from looking at other places on the rabbits person.

"You see, the thing is, well....what happened was...OK. My birthday was a few months ago...my big birthday you see.. and well...um...there was some things that got me to...shoot...uh..." he began. 

Vanilla understood what was happening now and took pity on her favorite student, taking a guess at his predicament. 

"I think I get it. You got introduced to the wonderful world of growing up. And all the wonderful things that go with it. Right? Like sexual things."

Tails' cheeks flushed as he traced his shoes through the carpet, still not looking up. 

"Y-yeah. And...it really caused me to take more stock of my surroundings and...well...uh....you are very attractive Ms. Rabbit." he finished finally looking up, cheeks red but eyes sparkling blue. "Very, very attractive. It's quite hard to think about...well...normal class things now."

Vanilla nodded taking one last swig of her drink before setting down her empty cup.

"So Tails, what should we do about your distraction?" she asked.

"Huh??" asked Tails, confused. "I thought that....well, I could get like, expelled or something for stuff like....um...you know...." he gestured with his hands making a loop with his middle finger and thumb and slowly putting his other pointer finger through it.

"Oh certainly, on school property maybe." Vanilla told him. "And if you were a minor. But you are eighteen now, almost a grown adult with only a semester or so away from graduating onto college, where there will be many other girls to look at and think about. But you were never really all that interested in them until now, correct?" 

"Well, yeah." admitted Tails. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

Vanilla leaned forward and pulled Tails chin to her, looking at his face for what seemed like hours before kissing him for what felt like several more to the fox.

"I think," she said rather more breathy then she had before. "I'm going to have to give you a special lesson."

* * *

Tails was looking down at Vanilla, she was completely at ease without a stitch of clothing on her. Her breasts were out and jiggled when she moved. Her clitoris was likewise exposed, around her slit, white soft fur was just a touch lighter giving the tell-tale sign that what she had been wearing hadn't been much or that she had been sunbathing.Tails was similar disrobed, unconsciously trying to hide his privates with a hand. He was not thinking straight because his teacher was giving him the “paint me like one of your French girls pose” on top of her coach and beckoning him on with a finger.

"Come on," she crooned. "I don't bite. Much."

The fox stepped forward and feeling a shade braver with the rabbit now sitting up and enthusiastically nodding, he touched the tip of his cock to her pussy. She let out a little purr of anticipation as her student circled her slit, giving it little prods and building up the tension. The teacher let out a small squeak as Tails started to placate her mound, rubbing his cock up and down the slit, not entering but having the tip and foreskin rub her clit and the shaft teasing the lips. Vanilla gave a low moan as her clit was teased and as she placed her a hand over her own breast and squeezed the tip.

"You’re so big already," she commented using her other hand to reach down and tap the base of his cock with her fingertips "never seen a student so eager to answer a teacher before." 

Vanilla moved up as the fox continued his own movements, up the shaft wet with her juices coming from the responding pussy from the foxes’ efforts, pass the fore-skin flecked with cum and to the tip was wet with its own fluids. She traced the finger around and then moved to the spot it was teasing. Continuing her circling motion on her clitoris and then squeezed giving a long loud moan of satisfaction.

Having gotten herself off somewhat, Vanilla brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the mixture of pre-cum and her own body's lubrication. She had closed her eyes as she had done so, as to enjoy it, but as she opened them again she saw Tails staring up at her with his tongue hanging out. A bit of saliva was hanging out and lust was in his eyes. She began licking her next finger slowly, moving across her tongue and giving a sly smile as she finished. 

"Good boy," she said, bringing her hands down from her mouth and breast, "you deserve some extra credit before we move on to the main test." 

"What sort of credit?" asked the horny fox still moving his hips to keep the friction between the two of them. It was so tempting to pull back and plunge in and feel her inside but not yet. Not just yet. 

"You have been eyeing these so much that I'll just have to give them to you." she breathed and thrust Tails's head between her jostling breasts.

Tails let out a quick breath as he hit the rabbit’s chest. The impact was accompanied by a loud smack and then a contended exclamation from her student. Nuzzling the front of Vanilla, the fox moved from one breast to another. Rubbing his mouth and nose on them as he sought for something to suck. He tried to reach up with his heads to coerce them too, but Vanilla had beat him to it. She pinched her nipples and moved them back and forth as they squeezed down on the fox. Desperate for some part of her to hold he reached down and placed them around the rabbit’s hips.

With something solid now to guide him, he redoubled his movements. Now fighting for a bit of air, Tails tilled back his head and was an inch away from the rabbits face.

"You enjoying it?" asked the teacher playfully, loosening her grip a bit and then pushing back to add more sway into the foxes motions.

"Yes," said Tails muffled as the tide of her breasts kept rising and falling. "Can I suck on them a bit though?" 

"You will get too in a bit." she said flicking a bit of milk off the tip of her nipple that had been squeezed out. "First, the big test. No more pop quizzes. This is what all your study has been building up too."

Vanilla settled herself just over the foxes cock and lowered herself down.

"Oh goooooddddd~ Miles, hold me!"

Tails held her close as she thrust herself onto his dick again and again, his balls making a satisfying slapping sound as the bounced off of her. 

"Don't stop. Don't stop! Please don't...OH I'm going to---!!!!"

Vanilla didn't finish her sentence as she burred herself into Tails shoulder, moaning as she felt herself let go and shutter. It was enough for Tails too, he filled her up, twitch for twitch as they both breathed hard and eventually kissed as the pleasure faded. Vanilla dripped quietly, Tails' cock still in her as they paused after the whirlwind of activity.

"Do you think, that will help you considerate in class?" the teacher asked her student.

The fox leaned in again, tangling his tongue into her hers as he explored her mouth. It was a while before he spoke again. It was just as breathy as Vanilla had been at the start.

"Only if I get to see you again like this. Maybe on the weekends? Don't want to mess up on school nights."

Vanilla laughed.

"Mr. Miles "Tails" Prower, after that little display, you are going to be back _every night_ until the year is over."

"Oh? I was thinking long after that~" Tails told her.

The fox was pleased to see that for once, the teacher was the one blushing at something he said rather than him.

"Well....lets finish tonight first. _Then_ we will talk. Alright?"

Tails pulled out of her, causing Vanilla to let out a small yelp of pleasure. 

"Fine by me Vanilla. I would love that. <3"


End file.
